UNCONDITIONALLY
by Annicky
Summary: Te amaré incondicionalmente, No hay miedo ahora, Olvida y simplemente se libre, Te amaré incondicionalmente. Levi acepta tal y como es eren. [Ereri] AU/Contenido explicito.


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Pareja:** Eren x Levi

**Advertencias:** Contenido Explicito, lenguaje vulgar

**Resumen:** _Incondicionalmente te amaré incondicionalmente, No hay miedo ahora, Olvida y simplemente se libre, Te amaré incondicionalmente._

_Tema empleado" Unconditionally – Katty Perry"_

* * *

**.**

**UNCONDITIONALLY**

**.**

¿Ahora que pretexto? ¿Algo se le había atravesado… o alguien? Porque las historias de que había tenido que hacer una diligencia importante para su empresa, ya no se las creía, la excusa de que "se le pasó el tiempo" tampoco, lo de que simplemente se quedó charlando con Armin… ¡Tampoco! Tenía que ser realmente estúpido para creerse algo de ese abanico de excusas peregrinas…

Y muy ingenuo…

¿Para qué molestarse? Ya estaba acostumbrado, solía pasar… porque una vez que le abrió las piernas… después de un tiempo, se aburrió… o algo que no comprendía sucedió y se alejó… lo peor era que él seguía esperando … esperaba que apareciera, aunque fuese un momento, breve, seguía dejando encendida la luz de la mesita de lectura de la sala … por si en algún momento volvía… para que no se tropezara… ¡Qué miserable era pensar en eso!... y después de regodearse en su miseria… se cabreo… ¡Claro que sí!... Apretó los puños y arrugó el puente de la nariz: estaba molesto.

Por él, que le arrancaran la pija vivo!

¿Por qué seguía ahí con él?

.

_Oh no, ¿me acerqué demasiado?  
Oh, ¿estuve acaso cerca de ver lo que realmente lleva dentro?  
Todas tus inseguridades  
Todos tus trapos sucios  
Nunca me hicieron pestañear una sola vez_

_._

Porque lo quería… pese a todo… le gustaba su risa fácil, su capacidad de seducir… su belleza sin par … lo quería… y también se odiaba por ello, por permitir que Eren hiciese de él un _don nadie_, un débil…¿y qué había hecho él? ¡Abrirle las piernas, gustoso! ¡Había pagado siglos de historia, tradición y buen nombre de los hijos de los Ackerman, corriéndose como desquiciado, jadeando como ramera!

¡_SU_ ramera!

Se cabreó toda vía más, aun con todo eso… él seguía gustando de ser _su_ fulana, le encantaba… algo en Eren Jeager lo volvía loco de frenesí pasional, lo excitaba hasta el dolor… y de la misma manera lo resquebrajaba más y más.

Cerró los ojos, suspiró… vio el reloj de pulso, eran ya las 9:56 de la noche… la cena se había enfriado… se llevó la mano a la frente, retiró los cabellos negros que caían desordenados.

—Ni hablar Eren, te jodes… —sentenció.

Se levantó de la mesa y recogió el otro plato, lo dejó pulcramente acomodado en la cocina, el suyo, lo llenó con lo que había preparado. Cocinar – después de haberle encontrado el sentido tras las clases que había tomado - se convirtió para él era una terapia, le gustaban los olores de los condimentos, le relajaba, y dada su quisquillosa personalidad, le entretenía decorar todo delicadamente… gesto inútil, Eren al parecer ni siquiera reparaba en ello.

.

_Incondicional, incondicionalmente  
Te amaré incondicionalmente  
No hay miedo ahora  
Olvida y simplemente se libre  
Te amaré incondicionalmente_

_._

Se rio con ironía, Erwin le hubiera repetido esa ridiculez de "_eres una buena esposa, ¿eh?_", broma que la primera vez le hizo arrojar humo por las orejas y después, le causó hilaridad. Mejor hubiese invitado al rubio a cenar, no estaría solo, se habría reído de sus muchas tonterías… y al final acabaría bien cogido… porque le daba la impresión de que si Erwin se acercó a él… era para algo más que la charla casual.

Al carajo sus sueños romanticoides.

Sirvió la sopa de cebolla, metió el plato al horno de microondas, cortó una porción del lomo de cerdo con ciruelas y acomodó el guiso de verduras a un lado, luego apiló el plato mayor sobre el de la sopa, calentó todo junto para no esperar.

Recargado contra el breve desayunador cerró de nuevo los ojos, rememoró los labios del alemán grandísimo hijo de puta, sus labios que rodaban tan felices por su cuerpo, que lo besaban, lo mordían… luego lo lamían… tenía que reconocerle eso: que sabía lo que hacía…

El repiqueteo del horno le trajo de vuelta.

Eren por su parte se apresuraba … se le había hecho tarde como siempre… distrayéndose en cualquier tontería, sobre todo, deteniéndose en cualquier puesto del market que ofreciera algo que comer en lo que llegaba… cientos de veces había bajado por ahí, y se detenía por todos lados, mientras Levi lo miraba alucinando diciéndole: "_Joder, a este paso vamos a llegar en tres días a dormir_", a lo que él se encogía de hombros y simplemente contestaba con cinismo "_si mañana morimos al menos me quiero ir a la mierda con la barriga llena_".

También era cierto que se había tomado una cerveza en cierto bar… la verdad fueron dos… o tres… sólo porque estaba muy campechano haciendo charla con una mesera y viéndole las tetas redondas que se asomaban por los botones abiertos de la camisa… sólo para ver sus pezones erectos a través del sujetador, botones breves y discretos…

Al final de cuentas acabó llegando hasta cerca de las once, y eso porque, para variar, se detuvo en lo de armin, a charlar… cháchara absurda y gilipolleces, como siempre.

Todo en silencio, todo a oscuras.

Olisqueo el aire mientras caminaba a la cocina, olía bien, como siempre que el mayor cocinaba algo… seguramente esa noche sería una de esas en las que cenaría algo exquisito y luego se cenaría al francés… hasta que no pudiese sentarse al otro día…

Se adentró a la cocina… su plato estaba pulcramente cubierto, con una servilleta encima, cuando la quitó… se quedó perplejo… ¡Dos _hot dogs_ fríos!

—¿Qué carajos…?

—Buenas noches, mocoso de mierda… —saludó irreverente sorprendiéndolo por la espalda, llevaba ya puesta el pijama oscuro, satinado.

—¿Esto… cenaste? —inquirió arqueando una de sus cejas.

—No, la verdad es que cené otra cosa, pero como no llegaste, me acabé lo que preparé y te hice eso —le indicó, pasó de largo, abrió el frigorífico y sacó una botella de vino a medio abrir, tomo un vaso, ni siquiera una copa, lo llenó y se lo alargo.

—Estás de broma, ¿vino y esto…?

—Si no quieres… creo que por ahí en tengo un refresco sin gas…

—Noto cierto sarcasmo… —ironizó mientras mordisqueaba de mala gana lo que tenía en el plato y tomaba el vaso de vino.

—Vienes cuando quieres, me coges cuando quieres… y luego te vas… déjame decirte, _mon ami_, que aquí se cena a cierta hora y después de ella… te vas a la mierda…

El castaño sonrió ante el ataque de histeria del francés, se llevó el vino a los labios, le dio un trago.

—¿También se coge a cierta hora?

Por toda respuesta le lanzó el contenido del vaso con vino que él mismo tenía en la mano, todo, el líquido granate resbaló por el rostro del alemán, pillado, furioso.

_._

_Ven tal y como eres hacia mí  
No hay necesidad de que te disculpes  
Sé lo mucho que vales  
Te aceptaré en tus días malos lo mismo que en los buenos  
Caminaré entre la tormenta  
Haría de todo porque te amo, te amo_

_._

Levi dio la vuelta, muy divertido, sin duda. Ni siquiera se quedó a escuchar la retahíla de maldiciones de su compañero, se refugió en su habitación, echó el pestillo y se acomodó en la cama, esperaba que se largara, y él… se haría acompañar por el porno en internet y su mano… no sería la primera vez.

—Hijo de la gran puta… ¡La puta que te parió! —gritó el menor.

Se llevó la botella que había quedado en la mesa, se la empinó en la boca, empapado como estaba fue hasta la recámara privada, aporreo la puerta, gritó… y al final, de una patada certera en la cerradura, abrió de par en par, entró como un huracán.

—Vas a pagar por esa reparación… —murmuró Levi entornando los ojos— ¿Qué quieres?

—Cabrón… —farfulló, le dio otro trago directo a la botella, se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano—, ya te desquitaste, ¿no?

—Cierra la puerta cuando te vayas… o lo que queda de ella.

—Muy bien…

En vez de irse se lanzó contra él en la cama, tratando de besarlo, a la fuerza si era necesario, y no pasó mucho antes de que el azabache le propinara un golpe, luego dos, luego una bofetada…

Grave error…

Eren acabó riendo como loco, y luego sí que se le fue encima.

De alguna manera… se calentaba cuando lo abofeteaban… nunca entendió el por qué… sólo sucedía…

—Patético… —le escupió el azabache.

Aunque para entonces el alemán le sostuvo de las muñecas por encima de la cabeza, con sus propias piernas separó las del francés.

—Joder… déjate de pavadas…

—Quítate de encima y ve a jalártela… al fin que el que sobra en la habitación soy yo… —ladró.

Su sonrisa maligna, depravada… su sonrisa… siempre rememoraba ese gesto suyo cuando estaba excitado… cuando sabía que podía contagiar ese deseo desbordante, avasallador… se sabía irresistible, guapo… sabía que tenía un cuerpo perfecto, un rostro divino… y algo entre las piernas que hacía jadear a cualquiera…

_._

_Incondicional, incondicionalmente  
Te amaré incondicionalmente  
No hay miedo ahora  
Olvida y simplemente se libre  
Te amaré incondicionalmente  
_

_._

Las mejillas y el cuello del mas bajo empezaron a teñirse de un ligerísimo rubor… su propio cuerpo lo traiciona, una y mil veces, y es que el condenado mocoso tiene algo que lo vuelve loco, que lo hace irresistible, un solo toque basta, su sola cercanía es para erizarle la piel.

Abre de golpe el saco de la ropa de cama, haciendo que vuelen los botones, Levi jadeó brevemente, porque sabía lo que le esperaba, lo que venía, cuando los dedos del castaño, sobre su pecho frotaron sus pezones para levantarlos dolorosamente, se apiñó contra él, contar su cuerpo.

Si hicieran un aprueba con luces especiales por su recamara… se darían cuenta de que había restos de semen por todos lados, por todos los malditos rincones en los que habían follado como animales en brama…

Levi, con los pezones tensos, erguidos, se devana los sesos pensando en que es lo que quiere: que se los chupe… eso quiere… y que le chupe la entrepierna, la mera idea le excita tanto… que contrae los muslos…

Eren arde, arde como siempre por esa belleza brutal, que se encuentra debajo de su cuerpo, su piel blanca que enrojece ahí donde toca, se entibia… esconde el rostro en el cuello, lo lame, sabe a perfume caro de diseñador, el gusto le queda amargo en la boca, respira jadeando, sus manos comenzaron a tirar hace rato del pantalón fino y de la ropa interior… para dejarlo completamente desnudo a su merced …

La imagen deja sin aliento al amante alemán, no hace falta que Levi le desvista, él solo ya se ha ido despojando de la ropa, digno de maestría.

Una oleada brutal de desenfreno les invadía.

_._

_Así que abre tu corazón y simplemente deja que empiece  
Abre tu corazón y simplemente deja que empiece  
Abre tu corazón y simplemente deja que empiece  
Abre tu corazón  
La aceptación es la llave para ser  
Para ser verdaderamente libre  
¿Harás lo mismo por mí?  
_

_._

Otra vez, Levi se detestó por ello, porque no importaba cuanto deseara ponerle un alto, no podía, Eren era como las drogas mismas: _imposible de dejar sin rehabilitación._

Contra el vientre liso del francés frotaba su sexo erguido, y acariciaba el del otro, el azabache se ceñía al cuerpo de su amante para sentirlo con más intensidad, le acariciaba con los muslos abiertos, lo provocaba, lo invitaba… total, ya había mancillado su orgullo, ¿realmente importaba una vez más?

Sintió la mordida en su vientre, primero en el ombligo, luego más abajo, en el pubis, le dejaba la piel marcada y ensalivada, el sólo hecho de imaginarse lo que seguía: sexo oral… sentía que así sin más, iba a implotar y desaparecer de esa cama consumido por su voraz lujuria… afortunadamente para él, la luz estaba apagada, solo se filtraba una mortecina luz desde afuera… y es que le seguía dando reparo el estar bajo la luz así, gozando como un maldito fauno.

Sintió humedad… cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba empapado, le habían vaciado encima la botella de vino tinto y el otro estaba ocupado lamiéndolo de su piel, embriagándose, acariciándolo, besándolo… lo que fuera, las manos no le alcanzaban para hacerle todo lo que le quería hacer.

Pronto los dos se vieron nadando y revolcándose entre un charco de vino con las sábanas húmedas, en resumen, hechos un asco…

Los labios de Eren, sus labios… su lengua, lo atrapaba, lo succionaba, lo dejaba sin aliento, si por él fuera, podría vivir así, con él chupándosela hasta dejarlo con un dolor de bolas soberbio… sus dedos, minutos atrás, se habían perdido en el interior de su cuerpo, tocando, ajusticiando, abriendo…

Sus jadeos, espasmos generados por el placer incontenible, ahorcaba entre sus dedos las sábanas de la cama, la espalda arqueada contra el colchón… ni siquiera le dio tiempo de tocarlo, de acariciarlo… cuando se dio cuenta ya lo tenía otra vez entre las piernas, besando sus labios, llevando el inconfundible sabor de su piel, de su sexo… volvía a hacer eso que le volvía loco… el pasearle la punta del ariete por ahí… por el lugar que ocuparía… le palpitaban las sienes… y si el condenado mocoso no se lo dejaba ir ya… era capaz de arrojarlo a la cama y él mismo hacerse dar… tanto así lo deseaba, tanto así lo volvía loco… apenas lo sentía cerca y necesitaba tenerlo dentro… era como si tuviese una reacción muy peculiar a la cercanía de Eren …

Levantó las caderas para exponerle su cuerpo excitado, para invitarlo… ahogó un gemido prolongado volviendo el rostro contra la almohada, si no lo hacía seguramente todos se iban a enterar de que estaban teniendo un gran polvo.

Se hundió lento primero, lento… centímetro a centímetro, aunque la verdad es que Eren estaba deseando sodomizarlo con fuerza y a cuatro, sólo por la chistosada de la cena y por haberle arrojado el vino a la cara… claro que deseaba sacarle los ojos y bombeárselo duro... aun así se contuvo, lo suficiente para no joderlo hasta que no se pudiese sentar… mordió sus labios, ahogó su propio gemido en ellos.

Levi gemía, jadeaba, se retorcía… los muelles de la cama hacían ese peculiar sonido, como un himno órfico, el presagio del orgasmo que todo lo devastaba, el presagio del fin, la mano del castaño se perdió entre ambos cuerpos para apretar entre los dedos el sexo firme de su amante, para acariciarlo, sabía cómo hacerlo, a qué velocidad… lo hace correrse, ahora están navegando entre vino, sudor y semen; acaba entonces por empotrarlo con más fuerza contra la cama, una, dos, tres veces, hasta que tiembla y ahoga a su amante con la prueba inequívoca de que ha llegado al éxtasis.

Poco a poco va perdiendo la firmeza, lentamente va saliendo de su cuerpo, ambos están tan flácidos en la cama, la habitación huele extraño, antes de acabar por bajarse de encima de Levi, el oji turquesa lame una gota de semen que se quedó atrapada en el ombligo del francés, junto a otras gotas de vino, la mezcla es rara, pero no sabe mal… mientras lo contemplaba recuperar el resuello se sintió mal por dejarlo ahí votado… pero es que… algunas veces no podía evitarlo… muchas veces… y sabía de antemano que una vez que Levi se durmiera, probablemente saldría de su cama antes del amanecer… lo sabía…

_._

_Incondicional, incondicionalmente  
Te amaré incondicionalmente  
Y no hay miedo ahora  
Olvida y simplemente se libre  
Porque yo te amaré incondicionalmente (oh yeah)_

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**_Mi primer fic del año y bueno este fic nace como respuesta a aquellos fics – que me gustan - donde a mi hermoso chico titán buenote de eren lo hacen pasar como un arrastrado por levi q siempre suele ser tan hijo de puta con el mocoso…XD y el típico levi que curiosamente suele tardar en darse cuenta del valor del chico…ya se habrán dado cuenta de q este eren salió algo o muy OC…y bueno ahora le toca a levi esperar por eren._**

**_Gracias por leer, merezco un rew?... __  
_**_  
_


End file.
